my imprints boyfriend
by RaivynBlack
Summary: After Bella and Jacob finish building those motorbikes Bella decides its time to give Jacob a chance. But what happens when after Jake phases and Bella imprints... on none other than Paul Lahote?


_**Bella pov**_

"Hey Honey" Jake chirped answering the phone. "I was just thinking about you"

"Yeah? Me too! Obviously. I called you." I laughed abruptly, trying to hide the tremble in my voice. "I was wondering if you could come over? I have a favor to ask you, if that's alright?"

"Sure Bells, when?"

"Now?"

"Now?" He sounded a little confused but then again, so did I. "Okay, I can do that." He paused, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course, I just… have a weird question and its kinda one you have to ask in person." I could feel my face warming up no doubt turning pink as I spoke, "Anyway I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure sure, see ya in 20." I could practically hear the gears turning in his head from here. I hung up the landline with a shaky hand and sat down on the edge of my bed. I glanced up and my reflection in the mirror hanging over my vanity. I looked so plain in nothing but one of Jake's tshirts that he had given me. This one, one of the many he grew out of given to me as a night shirt, soft and grey and hanging all the way to my mid thigh. It was a wonder that he was still growing.

I worried my lip and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. This was it, all I had to offer him, he had spent so much time putting me back together piece by piece, holding me together and I wanted to give him something. I wanted to give him me.

I focused on my breathing, trying to pull myself out of my thoughts so I could enjoy this, enjoy him, until I heard the hum of the moterbike outside. I reached my hand up to the fresh cut on my head from where I had hit the rock after flying off the thing the day before. There was a creaking of the front door opening. Jake had let himself in. I heard the thudding of his boots up the stairs and soft knock at my bedroom door as he walked into the room. He didn't even look at me as he plopped in my desk chair and began working his boots off. He dropped the second boot with a thud when he looked up at me, his eyes working his way up my legs and torso until he was meeting my eyes.

"Hey, honey," he let the words slip from his lips, "I uh- wow, you are beautiful you know that?"

I blushed hard and he chuckled, "You, um had a question for me?" This was the hard part, saying it. I got up and walked over to him, gesturing to his knee.

"Can I sit?" I asked him.

He looked surprised at me, hell I was surprised at me, but he leaned back to make room for me. I sat.

"I want you." I said to him, trying to hold a steady gaze into his eyes, "I want to… be... with you. Physically," He didn't move or change his expression he just sat there searching my eyes, my nerve softened as I averted my eyes from him. He grabbed my chin and tilted my face back to him.

"Hey, hey don't look away." he let his hand drop to my shoulder and trace down my arm to my hip where he held me firmly, "I'm just, surprised is all." He didn't say anything else and I moved to get up. He pulled me back down onto his lap and kissed me. Planted his lips firmly on mine and worked his tongue between my lips. I opened for him, letting him trace my mouth with his own. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Yes, dummy, obviously yes, I want you. Always have. But.." he looked like he didn't want to say what was coming next, "are you sure, like absolutely sure. You've been, not necessarily yourself lately. After yesterday, you're hurt, I just want to make sure that it's _me_ you want."

"It's you Jake, it's been you for awhile now."

That was all the permission he needed, his eyes darkened as he stood, taking me with him and walked me backward until the back of my legs hit the bed. I fell back letting my elbow catch my fall on the soft bedding, my legs still hanging off the bed at the knee. He stood at the end of my bed and leaned over me, one hand near my shoulder the other stroking my leg.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this, you," His warm breath washed over me and I shivered. His hand made its way under my shirt to my hip when he groaned, "no panties? Bells, you are so sexy." He stroked his fingers softly over my folds and he leaning down to kiss me. Pressing his lips to mine as I pushed myself onto his hand, grinding where I was already soaking wet onto him hoping for some relief. He pushed two fingers into me and I moaned loudly.

I could feel his erection against my thigh and reached a hand down to stroke him through his jeans. He let his head fall forward onto my shoulder as he moaned and kissed my neck. His thumb brushed over my clit and his continued to thrust his fingers into my dripping wet center. I could feel a pressure building up inside me as i squirmed under him trying to reach where that pressure was taking me. He pushed a third finger into me and I couldn't help myself.

I reached a hand under his shirt and scraped my nails down his chest as I moaned out a litany of _**ohfuckyesjackobPLEASE**_ and i felt my wetness run down my legs.

He groaned into my chest as wiggled under him pulling at him moving us both entirely onto the bed.

"Jacob fuck me, please."

AN _ **: OUT WITH THE OLD IN WITH THE NEW. I HAVE REMOVED POSSESSION AND DECIDED TO REWORK IT BUT DECIDED I OWED MY READERS SOMETHING TO REPLACE IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOUR IDEAS ARE?**_

 _ **LOVE LOVE,**_

 _ **RAIVYNBLACK**_


End file.
